


Frostbite

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Spiderfrost Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Peter Parker, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Protective Loki (Marvel), Teen Loki, Teenagers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Peter, the adopted son of Tony and Steve, feels like he's being ignored by everyone around him. Desperate for someone to treat him as if he were not a child, he seeks out a friend near his age.When Loki comes to the Avengers with Thor in his mortal form of fifteen as Odin thinks this is an acceptable form of punishment for his crimes against Midgard, Peter seizes his chance to make a friend.But soon enough, the friendship starts to bloom into something else.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Spiderfrost Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115909
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

"Hey, Dad! Did you know that female spiders eat the male spiders after they become pregnant?"

Tony sighed to himself. The things Peter came out with sometimes. "That's great, kid. Why don't you go tell Aunty Nat? I'm sure she'd love to hear about spider cannibalism."

"No, she's busy."

"What about Bruce?"

"Calming down in his room," Peter replied thinking of just moments ago when the scientist had found out Thor had eaten something he'd apparently labeled as his.

Tony decided not to ask. "What about Pop?"

"Out for a run," Peter replied. He had gone out a few minutes ago. Peter had been chatting around physics until Steve had abruptly announced that he was going for an hour long jog and quickly left.

Tony bit his lip, thinking hard. "Clint! Surely Uncle Clint isn't busy, right?"

Peter thought about it. "I don't think so—"

"Perfect! Hey, Jarv? Where's Clint?" Tony interrupted before Peter could finish.

"In the lounge room, Sir," Jarvis replied promptly.

"There ya go, Pete. I got work to do now, so..."

"I could help?" Peter offered but Tony was already shaking his head.

"It's all good, kid. I've got it," Tony said and Peter sighed, turning away with a slight frown.

He went to the lounge to find Clint playing half off of it, idly fiddling with the remote controller in his hand as he played Mario Kart.

"Hi, Uncle Clint," Peter said cheerfully, sitting down on the free space of the couch.

"Hey! Peter, my man. Mario Kart?" The archer asked, tossing a remote beside him which Peter caught with his fast reflexes.

"Always," Peter answered, smiling.

Clint grinned, about to start the game when his phone rang. He pulled it out, putting it to his ear. "Yeah, hi-Ow! Don't yell, Tasha! Oh, shit. I forgot. Yeah...yeah alright, I'm heading there now." He hung up. "Sorry, kiddo. Aunty Nat is gonna kill me, so I gotta go meet her. I'll play later, 'kay?"

Peter barely mumbled an 'okay' back before Clint had left, the TV still showing the screen for the game, but Peter didn't feel like playing anymore.

He wanted someone else to hang out with. But everyone was busy or didn't want him around. He wasn't dumb. He knew when people didn't want him there. But it didn't make the fact that they didn't want him around hurt any less.

Peter placed the controller on the table, not wanting to play alone. He just wanted someone to be friends with. Someone his _own_ age. Fifteen, maybe sixteen. He didn't mind who. Just someone.

The balcony lit up outside in a multicoloured light. When it vanished, a large blonde man stood in its place.

"Hi, Thor," Peter said, seeming unfazed. He'd seen Thor arrive via Bifrost before. The first it happened, Peter had screamed very manly he thought though Dad had said he'd sounded like a girl. Which he most definitely did _not_.

Thor entered the room with a bright smile. "Spiderling. How good to see you again."

"Thanks," Peter said unsurely. "Uh, you too."

Thor nodded. "Do you by any chance know where your Father is?"

"Which one?" Peter asked, half in a joking tone, and half being quite literal.

"The Man of Iron," Thor answered obviously note getting the joking side of it at all.

"Um, down in the lab, why?" Peter said after a moment.

"I need to speak with him—"

"Thor, you oaf! Will you _move_?!"

Peter blinked. The voice sounded familiar. But not one that he instantly recognized either. But he did know that whoever must be speaking had to be young by the sound of the voice.

Thor moved to the side. "I was wondering why you were jabbing me in the back, Brother."

_'Brother'?_ Peter thought. But that had to mean...

A boy moved out from behind Thor's bulk. The boy, or more accurately teen, was slim but tall. His hair was raven black and reached just a little ways past his ears, curling up slightly. He was pale, very pale and had sparkling green eyes that looked full of mischief and trouble. The teen glared at Thor though he looked more annoyed than hateful.

"I am _not_ your Brother!" He hissed, his voice again familiar, but at the same time different though Peter couldn't figure out why.

Just at that moment, Tony came in looking tired before noticing Thor. "Thor, hey! Jarvis didn't let me know you were here..." he trailed off looking at the teen who started back with a large amount of distaste. "Who's this?"

Thor bit his lip looking suddenly uncomfortable. "It's...Loki."

Tony blinked rapidly for about ten seconds as if he couldn't believe what the hell he was hearing. Peter could barely believe it himself. Loki? _The_ Loki? The god of Mischief himself? The one who attacked New York? The 'you shall kneel before me and lick my shoes' Loki?

Impossible!

Tony finally spoke in a stained voice. "Please tell me you're fucking with me. Please?"

Thor shook his head. "Nay. 'Tis really Loki."

Tony gaped at the teen who smirked slightly at the geniuses shocked look. "But he's a kid!" Tony exclaimed.

Thor sighed. "Yes, he is. My Father has turned Loki mortal."

"But, how the hell—STEVE!!!" Tony shouted suddenly.

Peter looked over to see Steve had walked in the room and was hugging Tony who was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Let go of me!" Tony growled, shoving Steve's hard chest to no avail.

Peter bit back a smile. It was a custom for Steve to do this.

There was a time when Tony had gotten really low. It was dangerous for Tony to be left on his own. Steve was the only one there for Tony though the other's did try to help as much as they could. Steve would hold Tony and mumble soothing kind words to the billionaire and Tony used to hang onto Steve like a lifeline. It was how their relationship started.

Peter was told all of this by Auntie Nat when he asked why Steve would always sneak up and tackle Tony in a hug when the genius least expected it. She'd explained it to him and told him now Steve would give Tony hugs at random moments to assure Tony he was still loved. Though Tony complained sometimes, everyone knew he secretly loved it.

"Steve! I'm trying to deal with something important!" Tony said and Steve frowned at him before looking up at Thor.

"I don't see how Thor is that important," Steve said, not unkindly. "No offense, Thor."

"I meant Loki!" Tony said, though he no longer fought Steve's hug, instead leaning closer into it.

"Loki?" Steve questioned before spotting the raven haired teen who stood watching them all with a bored expression. Peter couldn't help but notice how Loki's gaze kept flicking towards him before looking away just as quickly.

Weird.

"But that can't be Loki. He's just a kid," Steve said, confused.

"Teen, thank you very much," Loki corrected. "I am not a child."

"As you have mentioned almost a hundred times by now," Thor sighed.

"Pish posh. Has only been fifty. You exaggerate," Loki said, waving a dismissive hand.

"But...how? How is he a, uh, teen?" Steve asked.

"My Father has turned Loki into his mortal age as punishment for what he did to your world," Thor said.

"His mortal age?" Tony said slowly. "Wait, you're saying that Loki is actually a teenager? We fought a teenager?!"

Thor frowned. "Yes, though I don't understand why you're so shock—"

"Of course I'm shocked! He's a kid! Or teen. Whatever! He's young!" Tony protested.

"I am a thousand years older than you, Stark!" Loki snapped. "And yet I still almost beat you in taking over this world!"

"Yeah, I don't care, you delinquent," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "You're technically, what? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Fifteen," Loki said reluctantly, "which is far older than the age you act."

"You—"

"Tony, don't," Steve said, putting a hand over the geniuses mouth. "Thor, why is Loki here?"

Thor swallowed looking nervous. "I was wondering if...Loki could reiman here for a time."

Tony pushed away Steve's hand. "Oh, hell no! He threw me out a window!"

"He'll behave, I give you my word," Thor promised but Tony scowled.

"I don't want your word, I want _his_ ," he said, jerking his chin at Loki who raised an eyebrow.

"I promise not to cause any _life_ threatening chaos?" Loki offered.

Peter bit his lip looking back at his Dad thinking desperately for him to say yes though he didn't understand why.

Tony glared at Loki before Steve put a hand on his shoulder gently and sighed. "Alright, fine. But if you do anything to harm anyone, especially my son, you're out. But not before I kill you."

Thor looked happy enough with that though Loki frowned, glaring daggers. Thor thanked Tony, looking overjoyed.

And Peter was silently glad too.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was unpacking the bag he'd brought with him, putting things away in the room he'd been given when he had the sudden feeling of being watched.

He turned towards his open door and saw the boy from earlier standing just behind the frame of it. When the boy noticed he'd been caught out he slid almost casually out from behind the door frame into the room looking half shy, half hopeful, picking at some red hand gloves he wore even though Loki didn't think it was all that cold. Then again, with Loki's heritage, he couldn't be sure.

"Who are you?" Loki asked warily.

The boy swallowed. "I'm, uh, Peter."

Loki smirked. "You don't sound sure."

Peter shook his head with wide eyes. "No! No, I'm sure...it's just, well, you're _the_ Loki, right?"

Loki was still smirking. "As far as I am aware I'm the only one. I'm rather unique."

Peter smiled at that. "Yeah. You're kinda famous. Like my Dad. At least, I saw you on the TV once."

"Really?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! You're a super villain, right? You fight good guys and stuff?"

Loki frowned. "Not recently, but I suppose."

"That's so cool! I-I mean...it's not good. It's bad. But it's so cool," Peter said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his face a light. "What powers do you have?! I heard you have tones! Where's that scepter thingy you had? The one that controls people's minds? Clint told me about that. He cursed you a lot. But I don't think he hates you that much. Oh! Can you shoot magic out of your hands?? That would be so awso—"

"Peter," Loki stopped him as he was slowly getting a migraine from the teens chatter, "one at a time."

"Oh-oh...right, sorry. My Dad tells me I talk a lot," Peter said with a bashful smile.

"You're Father...Stark, no?" Loki asked curiously.

Peter nodded. "Yup!"

Loki frowned. "I was unaware Stark had children...or a child at any rate. If I had perhaps I would have thought twice when I threw him out that window."

"Oh," Peter looked at the ground. "I wasn't his kid then. This is, well, kinda recent?"

Now Loki looked confused. "How could it be 'kinda recent' as you put it?"

"Well...I'm adopted," Peter mumbled. "I was adopted a couple of months ago."

Peter looked up to meet Loki's dumbfounded expression.

"What?" Peter asked, a little defensively.

Loki shook his head. "I'm sorry. I did not know," he said, looking horrified with himself.

Peter blinked. "Wha—why would you be sorry?"

Loki swallowed. "I...I know it's not easy. You're parents not wanting you..."

"No, my parents wanted me!" Peter quickly amended. "Of course they did. But...they died. I lived with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben but he was murdered. My Aunt May died last year from an illness. So I was sent to an orphanage. A little later, maybe two or three months after, Tony and Steve adopted me. I'm grateful to them."

"They...treat you well, yes? They are good to you?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"Of course they do! Why would they not? They were the ones who adopted me. They wouldn't have if they didn't actually want me," Peter said, looking confused.

Loki looked at him calculatingly before looking away. "I suppose so."

Peter bit his lip, looking around the room until he looked at the bed and saw the books scattered over it. "You like to read?"

Loki looked at him, then at the books. "Yes. Those are spell books though. Not quite reading material."

"That's so cool. What spells can you do?" Peter asked.

The corner of Loki's mouth twitched. "Perhaps one day I can show you."

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure! I'd love to see what you can do."

Loki sighed. "So, are you an Avenger?"

Peter felt his stomach churn as the lie fell from his lips. "Basically, yeah."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the lie. "Is it better here?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, walking around the room like a curious puppy."

"From the orphanage? Is it better here?" Loki asked and saw how Peter stiffened.

"It's...it's better," Peter replied in a forced cheerful tone, not looking at Loki, seeming to be inspecting the things on the dresser. "The orphanage was...okay, I guess. But here it is heaps better."

"What did you do at this 'orphanage'?" Loki asked.

Peter turned to look at him. "It was boring. We weren't allowed to do much."

Loki frowned, seeming to sense that Peter didn't wish to say anymore on the subject. "So, you like it here? With your...family?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Well, sometimes they treat me like a little kid that doesn't know what he's talking about which can be annoying. But they're alright. They're just family, you know?"

Loki nodded though he didn't. He'd never had a family that cared like Peter's seemed to. He wished he did. The only person who cared for him was his Mother and he didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

"Don't you have friends? Or someone else you'd rather hang out with then me?" Loki said, not unkindly, but more curious as to why the teen wanted to be in his presence.

Peter swallowed. "I do. But Ned is busy and stuff. And being the kid of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, well...it doesn't really make you more popular at school."

Loki scowled. He'd heard of school on Midgard and didn't like the sound of it one bit. "This school you go to. It doesn't happen to be called 'Midtown High School' does it?"

Peter's eyes widened. "How did you know that? Can you read minds?!"

Loki wanted to laugh and groan at the same time. Just terrific. "My oaf of a Brother is sending me to a Midgardian school as part of my punishment. That was the name he told me of the school I'd be attending."

Peter looked excited at this information. "When do you start?"

"I was told as soon as the next day of school is. Though I have no idea when that is," Loki admitted.

"That's on Monday. We have school Monday to Friday from nine in the morning to three in the afternoon."

"A whole six hours, five times a week," Loki remarked looking downcast. "What joy."

"Hey, if you want, I can show you around the school and stuff? I can show you around here even! School isn't for another day so maybe tomorrow I can show you around if...if you want?" Peter offered, looking suddenly shy.

Loki thought about the offer. It would be better for someone who had some insight to show him around this school. And the Tower was large. It would be good to have someone to show him around so he didn't get lost.

"Alright," Loki said and Peter brightened.

"Awesome! I'll, uh...I'll swing by tomorrow morning to show you around? Then we'll have some of Pop's famous pancakes he's making tomorrow. They're to die for! I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay? Cool!"

Loki watched Peter leave, with a hasty wave goodbye looking like an excited puppy.

What a strange mortal.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki didn't want to get up the next morning. Despite what Thor might say, he wasn't a morning person. He would much rather snuggle under the covers and never come out ever again.

He had always been expected of his fake father to get up early to sort through the things he had to do for the day. He didn't like when Loki was late for anything. So Loki never had the luxury of sleeping in.

Even now when it had been months since having to get up early, he couldn't break himself out of the habit. He looked at the alarm clock on the side table and saw it was only six in the morning. He sighed softly. He didn't want to be awake and certainly didn't want to get up.

But alas, he knew he would have to get up eventually.

There was a knock at the door. Loki glanced at it with a scowl before sighing. "Enter."

The door opened and Peter popped his head in. "Hey. I, uh, wasn't sure when you'd be up so I um, got here a bit earlier than I planned to," Peter gave an unsure smile. "I don't usually get up early. I'm not much of a morning person."

Loki quirked a smile. "Neither am I, it seems."

Peter looked at him with a nervous excited energy about him. "Can I come in?"

Loki thought for a moment before giving a single nod.

Peter pushed the door open partially so he could slip into the room, closing the door softly behind him. "Sorry if I woke you or anything," Peter said quietly, looking guilty.

Loki didn't like the guilt over Peter's face. It didn't suit the teen. "Stop it. I was already awake. You have nothing to apologize for. Though, as much joy as I'm sure it will be with you touring me around the Tower, I'm afraid I'd rather not get up at the moment," Loki said, knowing that was why Peter was there.

Peter swallowed. "You look tired...should I leave? I should leave. I shouldn't have interrupted you. I'll go—"

"No, stay!" Loki said, much quicker than he would have thought he would. Peter looked up at him hesitantly. "Stay...please."

Peter smiled a bit, nodding his head. He walked closer to Loki, chewing at his lip.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Would you like to sit down?"

Peter jumped at being addressed but quickly nodded, sitting on the bottom of the bed, drawing his legs up to his chest. He wore pants and a jumper that had long sleeves that the teen clutch the ends of in his hands. Said hands were covered in gloves once more like the last time. It made Loki curious as to why he wore them when there was no need to, but he didn't ask.

At least, not yet.

"What's this school of yours like?" Loki asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over them.

"Why do you want to know?" Peter asked, confused, his sleep deprived brain not really focused on the conversation though he was trying.

"Well, seeing as I'll be attending there, I think it would be a good idea to know a bit about it," Loki said reasonably.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, it's alright. The teachers are okay so long as you don't cause any trouble," Peter paused. "That might be an issue for you. Seeing as you're the god of Mischief and all."

Loki chuckled. "Just maybe. Besides the Ned you spoke of, do you have any other friends there?"

Peter picked at his red gloves. "Not really. I just study a lot."

Loki nodded. Peter wasn't lying, but he wasn't being completely honest either. "Well, perhaps I can change that for you."

Peter frowned. "What do you mean?"

Loki smiled, a genuine smile. "That I'll be friends with you of course."

Peter blushed but smiled. "Thanks, Loki. I'm glad we're friends."

Loki nodded. This teen was rather alright to converse with. A bit more shy than he had been yesterday, but Loki didn't mind.

Peter fiddled with the gloves fingers before rubbing his eyes tiredly before he caught Loki looking at him and blushed. "I'm, uh, really not a morning person."

Loki allowed himself a smile. "Here. Lie down with me. There's enough room in the bed for two."

Peter's blush deepened. "O-oh, u-um...sleep with...you? I mean, are you sure? What if I drool?" Peter wanted to slap himself for saying the last bit.

Loki chuckled lowly. "You can't be worse than my Brother. Come on now. I'm tired and wish to sleep also."

Peter was still blushing beetroot red but managed to nod, clambering over to the other side of the bed, laying down.

Loki through the blanket over Peter. "Don't you dare hog the blanket. I won't hesitate to zap you if you do, friend or not."

Peter smiled at being referred to as Loki's friend. "I won't," he said, resting his head on the pillow.

Loki closed his eyes, seeming to be asleep within moments. Peter watched him for a few minutes before his eyelids grew heavy with each passing second until they slipped shut and fell into a deep sleep.

Beside him, Loki opened his eyes, a fond smile forming on his lips as he looked at Peter with both affection and wonder.

He had a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Sorry this was so short 😖✒


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Well, at least Peter didn't drool.

The god woke up first, looking around for a moment before spotting Petet with a frown on his face. When had he—?

Ah, yes. The teen had come earlier this morning for the tour. That's right.

Loki studied Peter's relaxed face with curiosity. He had never had a friend before. It was a peculiar feeling. Like a fuzzy sameness that bloomed in his chest whenever his mind thought of the term.

Peter woke a little later, looking at Loki blearily with a sleepy smile. Loki had to fight his own smile from his face.

Once Peter was properly awake, he offered the tour (for the third time now) before going to get breakfast and Loki nodded, changing his sleepwear clothes with a wave of his hand. He now wore black pants and shirt with a green wool jumper over the top.

"Cool," Peter breathed at the sight of magic.

Loki smirked, feeling just a little smug.

The tour of the Tower was rather entertaining. For Loki, at least.

Peter chatted away the whole time about each of the rooms, who lived there or what it was used for. Half the time, Peter was walking up a wall and Loki would watch amused until Peter realised what was happening and fell with a surprised squeak.

Loki found Peter's flustered blush adorable every time.

"And this is the living area," Peter was saying, walking into the room that they had been in the day before when Loki had arrived.

The smell of cooking food drew Loki's attention, his stomach growing. "You said something about breakfast, didn't you?"

Peter grinned, grabbing Loki's hand (Loki felt his stomach flip at the contact) and drag him towards the kitchen where the delicious smell of cooking food was coming from. "Pops cooking is amazing. You haven't lived until you've tried it."

Loki raised an eyebrow. He doubted a mortals cooking was anything that great but he was soon enough proved wrong.

"Hey, Pop," Peter said, sitting up on a stool near the bench, gesturing to Loki to sit next to him which the ex-god did very cautiously.

"Morning, Sports. Loki," Steve nodded at the mentioned teen who nodded once back.

"Rogers, isn't it?" Loki said carefully.

"Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve though," Steve said, placing a plate in front of the two.

Peter instantly started digging in but Loki was much more cautious. He poked at the flat round golden brown shape with his fork suspiciously as if they would come alive and attack him. It wouldn't surprise him if they did. Asgard was a rather strange place when it came to the banquet table at a wild party.

"It tastes better with syrup," Peter informed Loki who was pouring what seemed to be the mentioned syrup all over the food on his plate, drowning it in golden liquid. "With cinnamon too! Ooh, once we even had ice cream. Have you ever had ice cream on pancakes? Taste amazing!"

Pancakes. So that's what this abomination was called.

Loki huffed, pulling away a piece of 'pancake' and warily lifting it to his lips, allowing it to be placed in his mouth.

As soon as it touched his tongue Loki's eyes were as wide as pennies.

Oh, by Asgard.

Loki hummed, chewing slowly to savor the taste of this Heavenly food. It wasn't long before he was swallowing it down, licking his lips in satisfaction before he went to dive in for another bite. And another and another until-

Loki looked sadly at his empty plate wishing it would magically refill. He kept licking over his lips, savoring the taste in his mouth.

Peter giggled at Loki's disheartened look. "If you want more just ask Pop. There's always extra leftover."

Loki slowly placed his fork down, resting his hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He doubted he'd be allowed more. In their eyes, he was still the enemy. It didn't matter what age he looked, he was still a threat. As gratifying as the thought made him feel it also made him feel oddly hurt.

Loki jumped a mile when a shout was heard behind him. "Brother!"

Loki groaned dramatically, letting his head fall forward and bang lightly on the table bench, hair splayed around him.

Peter bit his lip, glancing at Thor. "Hi, Thor."

"Spiderling," Thor greeted sitting on one of the stools. "How are you fairing, Brother?"

"What part of 'I'm not your Brother' did you _not_ understand?!" Loki seethed, looking up to glare at Thor.

Thor sighed, looking a bit like a scolded child as he went to respond before his attention was distracted by the plate of pancakes placed in front of him. Immediate the blond's eyes lit up and started hungrily devouring the pancakes.

"If you ever need to distract Thor," Steve said with a knowing smile, "just give him pancakes."

"I wish I had known so before," Loki grumbled, almost to himself. "Would have saved me from many headaches."

Beside him, Peter bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Want some more pancakes, Loki?" Steve asked, startling the young god.

"I-I...yes...please," Loki pressed his lips tightly together to stop himself from sounding like even more of an idiot. Like Thor. How humiliating.

Steve only smiled warmly which made Loki feel like smiling back (he managed not to with some difficulty) before fetching more pancakes for Loki.

When they were placed onto his plate, Loki felt slightly better. His plate was no longer empty and he was being treated kindly. It was different but it felt...it felt good.

Peter looked at him curiously. "Try the syrup," he said, grabbing the bottle and offering it to Loki who took it gingerly like it was a bomb that would go off at any second.

Loki decided to give it a shot, pouring a little amount on his pancakes before slicing it up and popped it into his mouth.

...oh, by _Asgard_!

"How much better can this meal become?!" Loki questioned aloud, eyes scrutinizing the pancakes suspiciously.

Peter bit his lip, looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stay away from my kid!"

Loki and Peter looked around to see Tony walking over, glaring lightly at Loki.

"Loki's been behaving himself, Tony," Steve told the genius. "Relax. They're both teenagers and of course Peter would try making friends with him. You know how Peter is."

Loki raised an eyebrow at Peter spluttering. "You do _not_ know me!"

"Said every teen ever," Tony chuckled, taking the coffee Steve handed him gratefully. He still eyed Loki suspiciously but seemed to be making an effort not to shove Loki away from his son.

"You two aren't going to gang up and cause any trouble are you?" Steve asked, glancing at the two.

Loki looked at Peter who looked back. They shared a look before quickly looking away.

Thor caught the look and shook his head. "Please Captain, do not give my Brother any ideas," Thor said, ignoring what Loki had said earlier about not being his Brother.

"I'm gonna teach Loki how to play video game's," Peter piped up. "If...if you want?" Peter added unsurely, looking at Loki.

The young god slowly gave the other boy a soft smile. "I'd be happy to learn of this video game you speak of."

Peter smiled brilliantly which was rather infectious, making Loki want to smile himself but he resisted.

That's about the time when an angered shout was heard behind them.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Can anyone guess who that was? Come on, take a guess. It's easy!✒


End file.
